


The Iwaizumi family \\ Family AU \\ Female Oikawa

by O1K4W4M1LKBR43D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Oikawa Tooru, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O1K4W4M1LKBR43D/pseuds/O1K4W4M1LKBR43D
Summary: random scenarios of iwaoi family au hehe
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Iwaizumi family \\ Family AU \\ Female Oikawa

"Daddy! Daddy's home!" Yume ran over to my husband who just gotten back from work while I held of Koharu. Hajime picked up Yume and pecked her forehead, making her giggle. He started making his way over to me with Yume in his arms.

"Welcome back darling, how are you?" I gave a closed eye smile, when he pecked my cheek, getting a giggle out of Koharu.

"Work was tiring as always, but I could always go back to my girls with a big smile." Hajime smiled, giving me another peck on the cheek, then nuzzling Koharu.

"Hehe, well that's great to hear, I'm going to make dinner while you play with Koharu and Yume Haji-Chan, alright?" I smiled again, handing Koharu to Hajime.

"That'd be great Tooru, I love you," Hajime said, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Haji-Chan." I responded, going to the kitchen. I started cutting up vegetables until a loud cry came from the living room, causing me to lose handling on the knife and got a large cut on the middle of my left palm. I hissed in pain, closing my fist and held onto my left wrist. Hajime ran into the kitchen, probably to make Koharu's milk bottle but noticed me and ran over to me.

"Tooru! Are you alright? Oh god this is a really big cut, go sit down I'll get the bandages." Hajime said, leading me to the dinner table and going into the bathroom to get the bandages. He walked back and started wrapping my hand. "/I'll/ cook dinner, you stay here and watch over Koharu and Yume, alright?"

"No, no, Iwa- I mean Hajime it's fine. It's not too big of a cut, I could still cook." I started getting up when Hajime pushed me down again.

"No, you're gonna stay here, and you're gonna rest, alright?" He sternly said. I gave up and nodded, looking away. I heard vegetables being cut once more, being bored I got up and walked into the living room, sitting down and started playing with Koharu who was in her swing watching mickey mouse with Yume. I smiled at the sight of them, Koharu looks exactly like me when I was a baby, she just had Hajime's eyes. And Yume looked exactly like me. Koharu started crying, loudly, assuming she was hungry I went to make her milk bottle, carrying Koharu with me as Yume followed me. I walked into the kitchen to see Hajime already making soup.

"Hello Haji-Chan." I smiled, kissing his cheek before handing him Koharu.

"Huh? Tooru! I'm making soup right now, I can't hold her!" Hajime said, I gave a small laugh before responding.

"Love, it's only for a bit, she's hungry right now." I smiled again. He sighed and nodded, as I started making her bottle of milk. Hajime put Koharu in her high chair and sat Yume on her chair. I finished making Koharu her bottle and gave it to her, taking two bowls of Hajime's soup he poured out and setting them on the table. I sat down next to Koharu and Hajime sat across from me, next to Yume.

"Itadakimasu!" Hajime, Yume, and I all said collectively. Hajime and I spoke about his day at work and what happened while he was away as we ate. We didn't like eating in slience after all, it was strange for the two of us. After we all ate and cleaned up I got Yume and Koharu ready for bed.


End file.
